Bunga Lotus
by ghostgirl20
Summary: Okita Souji yang menemukan kembali dirinya dan arti dirinya, berkat Chizuru.


**Hakuouki by idea factory**

**Bunga Lotus by ghostgirl20**

**Genre – hurt/comfort/friendship/family**

**Pair – Okita Souji/Chizuru Yukimura**

**Suggested song while reading : Yume- A true love tale - by Maon Kurosaki. Ini ending song-nya episode Okita Souji di Hakuouki Sekkaroku OVA**

**Happy reading!**

**Malam ini, salju masih saja turun. Padahal, salju yang kemarin belum juga cair. Membawa hawa dingin di seantero markas Shinsengumi.**

**Disana. Di bawah pohon Sakura yang sudah tak berbunga dan tertutup salju. Seorang pemuda dengan paras tampannya, duduk termenung memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong.**

**Jika saja ia tidak terlihat bernapas, pastilah orang akan mengira ia hanyalah seonggok daging yang sudah tak bernyawa.**

**Tangannya bertengger manis di atas Katana-nya yang terselip di pinggangnya. Rambutnya yang biasanya terikat, kali ini dibiarkan tergerai. **

**Anginpun terusik untuk menerbangkan beberapa helai dari rambutnya.**

**Orang itu adalah...**

**"Okita-san!" **

**Dia adalah Okita Souji. Kapten divisi pertama dari Shinsengumi. **

**Ia pun menoleh ke sumber suara.**

**Terpantul di mata hijaunya, seorang "anak" perempuan berlari sambil terengah ke arahnya. Ya, begitulah ia menganggap Chizuru Yukimura. Hatinya tidak ingin terusik jikalau ia memandang Chizuru sebagai seorang gadis.**

**"Mou, Okita-san, kau harusnya istirahat!" **

**Hatinya terlalu lelah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chizuru. Maka, ia memilih diam.**

**"Tapi, kalau kau tetap disini, penyakitmu akan bertam-"**

**"Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu kalau kau terus menggangguku!" Terdengar suara benda tajam bergesekan dengan sarung pedangnya. **

**Chzuru meneguk air liurnya gugup. Okita-san memandangnya tajam. Namun, sorot matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Kembali Chizuru dilema. **

**Hawa dingin akibat salju yang turun bisa memperburuk keadaan Okita, tapi ia sadar. Ia tak mampu, bahkan mustahil untuk memerintahkannya istirahat.**

**Tapi satu ide muncul. Bawa saja kehangatan pada Okita. Seketika, Chizuru berlari sedikit tergesa, kembali ke arah ia datang.**

**"Begini lebih baik," gumam Okita setelah Chizuru pergi. **

**"Tidak bagus, jika terus berdekatan dengan orang 'sepertiku'," Kemudian ia pejamkan matanya.**

**Tiba-tiba, dadanya terasa sakit. Napasnya sesak. Okita terbatuk-batuk. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dari balik Yukatanya dan membekap mulutnya sendiri.**

**"Uhuk...uhuk..."**

**Semakin lama semakin keras dan dadanya terasa sakit. **

**"Okita-san!" Pekik Chizuru dari kejauhan. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Okita.**

**"Kenapa...kau...uhuk...kembali, HAH?" **

**"Dasar bodoh! Uhuk...uhuk..."**

**Okita masih terus terbatuk. Bahkan darah yang keluar lebih banyak dan menetes ke tanah yang terselimuti salju.**

**Namun, bersama dengan rasa hangat yang menjalar di tubuhnya saat sebuah Haori berwarna hitam peninggalan Koundo-san, bertengger manis di bahunya, berangsur-angsur batuknya pun reda. Chizuru langsung mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menasehati Okita.**

**"Lihat, kan? Begitulah kalau kau tetap keras kepala berdiam di hawa dingin ini!"**

**Pemuda berumur 20 tahunan itupun terkejut. Mendapati Haori Koundo-san.**

**"Kenapa kau memberiku ini?"**

**"Karena kau tetap tidak akan masuk, walaupun aku memaksamu! Makanya, kubawakan Haori Koundo-san padamu," Jawab Chizuru seraya membersihkan noda darah di tangan Okita dengan sapu tangan kepunyaannya.**

**"Seperti kau bisa memaksaku?!" Jawab Okita.**

**Lalu mereka berdua tertawa. Entah kenapa, sorot mata Okita melembut dan tawanya juga terdengar ringan.**

**"Nee, Okita-san. Apa kau tahu bunga Lotus?"**

**"Bunga...Lotus?"**

**"Hun. Tanaman yang tumbuh di lumpur yang pekat dan kotor. Tapi meski begitu, saat berbunga, orang-orang akan terpukau dengan keindahannya."**

**Okita jadi kebingungan. Apa maksud perkataan Chizuru?**

**"Okita-san tidak mengerti maksudnya?"**

**Okita hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai jawaban.**

**Chizuru ikut bersandar pada batang pohon Sakura, duduk di samping Okita. Lalu mulai mendongak memandang langit yang bertabur kristal salju seraya memberi penjelasan.**

**"Okita-san itu...seperti Bunga Lotus! Kau hidup di lingkungan yang keras. Tapi meski begitu, kau tumbuh menjadi orang yang kuat. Aku tidak bicara tentang ilmu Kenjutsu. Aku bicara tentang kepribadianmu yang selalu setia pada Shinsengumi. Pada teman-teman sejawatmu bahkan padaku yang tiba-tiba menjadi bagian Shisengumi."**

**Okita memandang Chizuru sendu. Kata-katanya benar-benar menenangkan. Okita menyukainya, saat hatinya tenang.**

**"Okita-san selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Okita-san selalu melindungi kami. Kau seperti Bunga Lotus yang mekar dengan indahnya. Kau seperti Ocha di saat hawa dingin. Kau seperti salju di musim dingin dan Sakura di musim semi."**

**"Meski kau rapuh, kau selalu bersama kami. Kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami. Kau terus berjuang walau sakit menderamu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Okita-san di hati kami."**

**Kemudian Chizuru memalingkan wajahnya pada Okita dan tersenyum.**

**"Benarkan?!"**

**Okita sangat tersentuh dengan kata-kata Chizuru. **

**Benar. Okita tidak akan meninggalkan kalian. Dia akan selalu melindungi kalian. Akan selalu bersama kalian. Tidak peduli badai menghadang sekalipun. Okita akan tetap berdiri tegak di hadapan kalian.**

**Okita merasa senang, ia merasa telah menemukan kembali dirinya yang sempat hilang. **

**Ya, penyakit yang dideritanya seharusnya tidak menjadi penghalang untuk dirinya berjuang dan bertahan. Berjalan bersama yang lainnya dalam kegembiraan dan kebersamaan. **

**Itulah yang selalu dipercayainya selama ini. Bahwa kekuatan tidak hanya berasal dari kekuatan fisik semata. Tapi semangat yang membara dan perasaan ingin melindungi orang tersayang juga kekuatan.**

**"Kenapa aku bodoh sekali tidak menyadari hal itu?!" Gumamnya.**

**"Apa katamu, Okita-san? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"**

**Kali ini Okita tersenyum lembut. Sangat tampan, pikir Chizuru. **

**"Aku tidak menyangkan, otak lambanmu itu bisa mengubah pemikiranku."**

**"Karena itu, Arigatou Gozaimasu!" Katanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kecil Chizuru.**

**Chizuru terlonjak kaget dan berusaha menjauh. Tapi Okita buru-buru mencekal lengannya.**

**"Diamlah. Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar!"**

**Chizuru menurut. Percuma saja menolak keinginan Okita. Karena keinginan Okita adalah mutlak.**

**"Nee, Okita-san. Oyasumi!"**

**Dan sisa malam itu mereka habiskan di bawah pohon Sakura yang entah bagaimana, terasa hangat sekarang. **

**"Boku datte, kimi wa aishiterunda"**

**-Okita Souji-**

**Author's note:**

**Aduh, nih anime benar-benar menyiksa hati saya. Kegalauan menyelimuti saya sewaktu menulis fanfic ini. Sungguh readers, kalau kalian sudah lihat Hakuouki kalian juga akan berpikiran sama kalau anime ini begitu angst. Apalagi cerita Okita Souji. Ya, Ampunnnnnnn.**

**Kalau saya boleh berdoa pada Tuhan (ya pasti bolehlah). Saya ingin minta kebahagiaan Okita Soji yang anime maupun yang kisah nyata. Keran memang karakter di Hakuouki bersumber dari sejarah. Yah, walaupun ada yang fiksi juga sih. Tapi peristiea sejarah kayak Ikedaya Jiken juga dimasukin kan?**

**That's for all. I hope you guys reading it happily….**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**Ghostgirl20**


End file.
